


Ángeles y Demonios.

by Silver_Wolf755



Series: Ángeles vs Quimeras. [1]
Category: Daughter of Smoke and Bone - Laini Taylor, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angel Keith (Voltron), Español | Spanish, F/M, Keith y Acxa hermanos, Keith y Shiro hermanos, Lance Chimera, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Wolf755/pseuds/Silver_Wolf755
Summary: Por siglos los Ángeles esclavizaron a los Demonios (a las quimeras). Sin embargo todo tiene su punto de quiebre, hoy en día las quimeras luchan contra los ángeles para liberar a toda su gente de la esclavitud.Dos razas que fueron enseñadas a odiar, temer y matar a su contrario.La guerra es todo lo que se les enseña desde la cuna.





	Ángeles y Demonios.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PokeStand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeStand/gifts).



> Esta historia o Au se basa en el universo de Laini Taylor, a diferencia de mi serie: Era hace una vez... Esta es una historia propia y no una adaptación .

Lance las alas entumecidas, el estiro con movimientos lentos y cautelosos. Las plumas blancas estaban salpicadas de barro que comenzaba a secarse ya picar.

\- ¡Arqueros, preparados! - Ordeno, el general.

Volvió a plegar las alas. Tenso el arco con flecha lista, entonces los vio.

Las alas de fuego, las armas para acabar con ellos y ninguna vacilación en sus rostros, pero la belleza que posen es letal y peligrosa.

\- Esperen-70 metros, 65, 50, 45- Fuego!

Soltó la flecha, pudo ver el cielo oscurecerse por la cantidad de estas y cómo la suya acertó en el pecho de un serafín. Recargo y disparo varias flechas más. Todas dieron en el blanco.

\- Lance, tu y los arqueros al final de la formación sigan disparando.

Entre los ojos, que fueran arqueros no quería decir que fueran incapaces de mantener un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin embargo no renegó y acato la orden.

 Media hora mas tarde y un carcaj con solo 10 flechas restantes, seguía cubriendo a sus compañeros de ataques por la espalda, cuando uno de los arqueros a su lado fue alcanzado por una flecha enemiga.

\- ¡Bajo resguardo! - Bramo un centauro toro, pero ya era tarde.

Muchos ángeles fueron masacrados por las flechas de su propio bando. En cuanto a él, no sabia si tenia buena o mala suerte.

Rax, el hombre-lagarto le cayo encima asiendo que se golpeara la cabeza y se le nublara la vista.

\- REAGRUPARSE- grito, el general. 

"Retirada" le advirtió su mente, no se va sin recolectar las almas. Nunca lo hace ni lo hará. 

Empuje el peso muerto de Rax, todavía tenia las patas bajo el cuerpo pero se puso a trabajar. Saco el farol, aparentemente fue aplastado y abollado por el peso del hombre-lagarto.

Maldijo en voz baja. Analizo la situación, los pocos soldados de un batallón de 150 se redujo a 40 y contando.

No puede recolectar el solo 110 almas en un campo de batalla activo sin arriesgar su vida y _eso,_ tenia que tomar una decisión. Se estiro lo más que pudo para alcanzar el farol de un compañero caído, prendió el incienso y espero que el cuerpo de Rax fuera cubierto por el humo por varios minutos, giro la tapa y sello el humo. Justo a tiempo.

\- ¡RETIRADA!

Logro sacar una pata y usarla para empujar el cuerpo y finalmente salir. 

Se engancho el farol y se disculpo con sus compañeros caídos por no poder ayudarlos por el momento, alzo el vuelo.

En lleno vuelo alguien se estrelló con el tirando le el carcaj y lo derribo con un golpe sordo, un serafín. Este quedo a horcajadas sobre el intentando clavar un cuchillo en su cuello mientras el intentaba evitarlo con una mano, pues la otra estaba siendo sujetada por su atacante. 

Pataleaba patéticamente como si ayudara, entonces vio su reflejo en los ojos morados, vio dolor y duda en los ojos del ángel. El también lo miro a los ojos, pero no estada seguro de lo que el vio. La resistencia de los dos disminuyó hasta que el cuchillo cayo a un lado. Solo se miraron el uno al otro eso pudo durar la eternidad y si uno de sus compañeros no hubiera chillado de dolor. 

Empujo al ángel y volvió al aire, esta vez no lo detuvo. Recogió a Hunk quien gracias a los dioses estaba viví y solo con una ala rota, pero viví al fin y al cabo.

Mientras se alejaban del campo de batalla su mente regreso a esos ojos y el sentimiento que vio el ellos al final, esperanza. Aleteo más rápido ignorando el cansancio creciente y el peso de su amigo.

* * *

 

Keith tomo a la quimera muerta y la apilo en el montón junto al resto. Sintió asco, eso le provocaban las quimeras, pero ese mismo día  _él_ perdono a una.

Ese muchacho quimera de ojos azules, un muchacho hermoso ciertamente. Pero quimera al final del día.

\- Acxa va a ayudarme con mis tatuajes, vienes?- pregunto su hermano, Shiro.

\- Tengo que terminar aquí- hizo un gesto vago al montón de cuerpos - Tal vez más tarde- eso era mentira sentía que no los merecía después de perdonar al chico.

\- Como quieras, aunque deberías descansar un poco- se fue a paso lento, Keith podía ver la cojera en su pie izquierdo. Preguntaría mas tarde.

A cambio se vio las manos, lineas tatuadas y cada una representaba la vida de una quimera. Cuantas había matado hasta hoy? No lo sabia, pero sabia que hoy fueron 10.

Una de ellos era enorme, una especie de elefante-oso-león. Aterradora.

Y luego estaba el muchacho, el fue el arquero que casi mato a Ulaz. Una puntería admirable.

El quería matarlo en venganza por su amigo herido y todos los que logro matar, por eso lo derivo.

Lo hubiera logrado, pero el los ojos del chico vio algo, algo que lo sacudió y le dio esperanza. Esperanza de que? A saber los Dioses. Estaba tan confundido.

Esa quimera pudo tomar el cuchillo y cortarle la garganta. Se fue en cambio y él lo dejo irse.

  

**Author's Note:**

> Todo tiene su por que, Rax en u hombre-lagarto porque a eso se me a figuro en la serie.  
> Hunk era un hombre-oso antropomorfo (que camina en dos patas) por el echo que para mi Hunk es como un tierno y peligroso oso, pero el, Pidge, Allura, ect. Seran similares a el tipo de quimera que es Lance.  
> Lance no cambia mucho en su apariencia de mi adaptación (Ángel moribundo) alas blancas de lechusa, patas de león apartir de la mitad del muslo solo que en vez sin los cuernos de gacela.  
> Si les gusta recomendarme.
> 
> Y el trabajo es un regalo para PokeStand quien fue la primera escritora que leí en español y me encanto. Un abrazo.


End file.
